Heroes of Minecraft: The End Chronicles
by StickInc
Summary: Steve's foster family has been captured and taken to a strange world called Minecraft, where he finds out that Minecraft isn't as blocky as anyone else thinks! Join classic Minecraft characters Steve, Rana, Alex, Black Steve(Steven), and Beast Boy(Beast) in an adventure you won't forget. Book 1 of the Minecraft Trilogy.
1. Prologue

Heroes of

Minecraft

Prologue

The zombies were breaking down the castle doors; the king knew that spruce doors were a terrible choice. "Attack, my royal army!" He commanded.

Hundreds of knights in shining iron armor charged for the zombie army. Skeletons launched arrows in the king's direction, and creepers were blowing up bits of the castle.

The king handed his son to his wife. "Take Stephen to the portal! He must be saved."

Queen Isabelle ran, holding young Stephen in her arms, to the black and white horse. "Yah!"

The horse whinnied and started galloping towards the royal ship. She handed Stephen to Christopher. "I need to open a portal to a world far away from here." She placed 14 obsidian boulders in a five by four rectangle shape. Isabelle then placed a lever onto the portal. "Ignite the portal," She commanded taking Stephen back.

Christopher lit the portal using his flint and steel. Isabelle ran through the portal, finding herself in a strange city filled with alien automobiles on wheels. She ran to a building known as the New York City Orphanage. She placed him down on the ground and started writing on a piece of paper. After writing, she put the paper in his hand, and rang the doorbell. She rang it again, and kissed Stephen on the forehead. When she heard footsteps, she ran back to the obsidian portal.

When she appeared back on the ship the last thing she saw, was a large cannonball coming straight for her.

New York City, 18 years later.

Stephen, not knowing where he came from, stared out his window sighing.

To be continued…


	2. The Knight in Shining Armor

Heroes of MinecraftChapter 2: The Knight in Shining Armor

Note: I realized in the last chapter there were some people confused about the story. I will tell you that Minecraft is another world in this story. The items in beta to 1.9 are what Mojang discovered that existed. They didn't discover a numerous amount of items in Minecraft, and I listed them all, we'd be here forever. Hope you guys like the chapter.

Steve looked at the watch on his wrist; it read 5:49 PM. "Damn it!" Theresa had told him if he were late for supper again, she would have him sleep outside.

Steve ran downstairs to find the strange girl. He couldn't remember her name. She wore a green coat all the time, and would never take off her frog cap. She wore frog boots and pink shorts to complete the outfit.

"Are you alright Steve?" Steve finally remembered her name, Rana.

Steve nodded. "I'm fine."

Rana could tell Steve was lying. She knew him for as long as she can remember. Like him, she also had no idea where she came from. Theresa told them they were both dropped off on the front porch of the orphanage.

Rana ignored Steve's lie. "Come on, or else we'll be late for dinner!"

After supper, Theresa told everyone that there would be two more orphans joining. "I want you to help the new members of our family."

First there was an African American about Rana's age (14). He had silver-dyed hair and eyes the color of a nickel coin. He walked in the center of the room. "I'm Steven, just Steven. I don't like to be called Steve."

The last one was a girl. She wore the same outfit as Steve, a cyan shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair was cut short, her eyes though. At first, Steve didn't see color in her eyes. When he took a double look, he saw her hazel colored eyes. "My name is Hecate. Hecate Neas. I'm happy to be here today."

Hecate grabbed Theresa's neck. "Where is the one called Steve?"

Steve ran up and grabbed her arm. "Right here, Hecate."

Hecate smiled. "Excellent. Grab them!" Out of nowhere, golden heads surrounded by golden rods surrounded the orphanage. The monsters of gold were on fire, literally. Each of them grabbed an orphan and flew through a painting on the wall. A last monster grabbed Steve by the shirtsleeve, and took him through the painting.

Steve hoped that it would let go until he looked down. They were flying at least a hundred feet if not more. There were red rocks and dirt with crying faces all over the place. "What is this place?"

The monster spoke up for the first time. "This is the Nether. A world that you humans have known for millennia."

Steve thought about what the monster had said. "I'm in hell?"

"Everything will become clear to you soon. But now, I've got to get you out of out of here."

Steve looked up at him. "You're not helping Hecate?"

"No, I'm not. I don't know how, but I have a strange ability to morph into any creature." After landing, he morphed into his human form. "I'm Christopher by the way."

"Steve."

Christopher smiled. "I already know who you are, Steve. I held you when you were a mere child. Your mother saved you from the war of the kingdoms."

Steve's eyes widened. "You knew my mother?"

"I served your mother. She was the queen of Extreme Hills. And you are the chosen one that was prophesized. You are Prince Stephen Xandreas II, savior of Minecraft."

To be continued…..


End file.
